The present invention relates to a device for prophylaxis and treatment of gum diseases with the use of oxygen.
Devices for use of oxygen for treatment of gum disease, for example, paradonthosis are known. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,239 discloses a device for supplying an oxygen stream onto the gum portion to be treated. The efficiency of treatment is not sufficient, since oxygen acts on soft tissues with atmospheric pressure, and its partial pressure remains less than 1 atm (or in other words below 14.7 psia or below 760 mm Hg), since at the last stage oxygen is mixed with air which is located around the part to be treated.
It is well known that in prophylaxis and treatment of diseases with direct outer action of oxygen onto soft tissues, it is especially efficient to use oxygen at increased pressure, which corresponds to increased partial pressure of oxygen. Under this condition the physical solubility of oxygen in soft tissues increases as well as its biological activity. For prophylaxis of gum diseases, it is especially important to act simultaneously on the whole surface of the upper and lower gums.
The use of hyperpar oxygen under high pressure in stomatology is well known. For example, the presentation of N. N. Bazhanov, et al "HYPERBARIC OXYGENATION IN COMPLEX TREATMENT OF STOMATOLOGICAL DISEASES", in this title of this article on VII International Congress of Hyperbaric Medicine presents data about the efficient use of barochamber, in which a patient with stomatological diseases is treated. However, such a device acts with elevated pressure of oxygen on all organs an organism as a whole, which is not always desirable, low efficient, and in some cases even dangerous.